Left Out
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory Gilmore is 16 with an 18 year old brother and is at his graduation/open house party when Chris and her brother start making her feel left out like she doesn't exsist and makes her feel uninvited and Lore comes to her rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in California Lorelai and Chris hare having a graduation party/open house for thier son who is just graduating from high school and Lorelai sees Chris is talking to some people with thier 18 year old son by his side and Lorelai.

Lorelai puts her hand on his shoulder ''um hey excuse me sweetie have you seen Rory I have been looking for her everywhere?'' she asks him

''oh um no I havn't.'' he tells her

''okay I'll keep looking.'' she tells him and leaves his side and keeps checking around the house and finally walks down the long hallway and checks in an empty livingroom and Rory is sitting in a chair with a soda. ''hey sweetie ou wanna tell me what's going on?'' Lorelai questions her

''nothing it's I've just tried to talk to people and stuff and Dad and Cam are just like ignoring the face that I was there and leaving me out not introducing me to people and stuff.'' she tells her

''oh well that's not right.'' she tells her

''he shouldn't be doing that to you at all don't worry.'' Lorelai tells her with a hand on Rory's knee for comfort

''I will go and talk to him about this sweetie.'' she tells Rory

''no don't worry about it.'' she tells her mom

''you sure?'' Lorelai questions her

''yea it's fine I'll just be around here on this side of the house.'' Rory tells her

''oh no sweetie your should be enjoying the party too.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'm sure your brother wouldn't you want to be in here all miserble like this babe.'' Lorelai tells her

Rory just shrugs ''then he would be talking to me if he cared at all.'' Rory tells her

''oh sweetie I'm so sorry.'' Lorelai tells her

''he would probably want me to meet his people I'm family too.'' Rory tells her

''you hang tight I'm gonna go find and talk to your dad about this.'' Lorelai tells her

''I'll be right back sweetie.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her cheek and leaves the room and finds Chris again and pulls him into am empty room.

''what Lore?'' he questions her

''what the hell do you think your doing?'' she asks him madly with her arms crossed at her chest

''what you mean I'm not doing anything.'' he tells her

''oh yea ignoring the fact that your daughter is really miserble right now and is sitting alone in a room while a party is going on making her feel left out and like she doesnlt exsist and like she's not invited to the party?' she gets angry with him

''what?'' he questions her

''oh don't act stupid!'' she tells him

''well it kind of is Cam's party and it's kind of all about him right now since he is the graduate she will get her party when she graduates won't be or feel left out then.'' he tells her

''ugh Christopher I can't even look or talk to you right now!'' she gets angry and storms out

''Lorelai!'' he calls after her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''NO GO TO HELL CHRISTOPHER!'' Lorelai screams at him in front of everybody and grabs her purse and walks back down the hall ''Rory lets go!'' Lorelai tells her

''wait go where? We can't leave!'' Rory tells her

''yes we can let's go!'' Lorelai tells her

''there's a party going to on that's rude!'' Rory tells her

''just come on let's go and get some lunch and we'll be back...maybe.'' Lorelai tells her

''wait but there's food here that you got specially catered and delivered here.'' Rory tells her

''Rory pa...leaseee come on let's just go okay?'' Lorelai asks her again

''okay okay I'm coming.'' Rory tells her and gets up and follow's Lorelai to the front door and Richard and Emily show up

''Hi Mom,Dad super great enjoy the party.'' Lorelai tells her

''wait Lorelai where are you going?'' Emily asks her

''we are leaving and out!'' Lorelai tells her

''Lorelai Gilmore you cannot leave this party that's rude and it's your own son!'' Emily tells her

''well my son and his father are making Rory feel like she doesn't exsist and uninvited.'' Lorelai tells her

''what?'' Emily says madly

''yea and we are leaving if you and dad are going to make Rory feel that way too come on hun lets go.'' Lorelai tells her

''bye grandma bye grandpa.'' Rory says

''LORELAI GILMORE DON'T YOU WALK OUT!'' Emily screams

Lorelai ignores her takes Rory to her car and they get thier seatbelts on and Lorelai drives quickly out of the neighborhood.

In the car Lorelai puts her hand on Rorys knee gently and looks at her looking out the window.

''hey you okay?'' Lorelai asks her gently

''oh yea I'm fine now I guess thanks.'' Rory tells her

''your dad's a jerk.'' Lorelai tells her

''don't say that!'' Rory tells her

''he probably didn't know or realize that he was doing it don't be mad at him.'' Rory tells her

''I'm the one that feels like a jerk for saying something to you.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
